My Cute Little Liechtenstein
by Comfortable Misery
Summary: Cute, precious little Liechtenstein catches the attention of many...wandering eyes. Read and find out how they try to woo her or at least take her attention away from her big brother Switzerland. Various parings, sorta one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Apparently, my friend is appalled by the lack of Liechtenstein fics. She had been pestering me to write at least some one-shots of her. I've held my own ground but today I have fallen. I am not strong. And besides Liechtenstein is precious so the heck not?! **

** Anyway, first one is Swiss/Liech since it's an otp for my friend.**

The harsh cold wind stung her exposed skin and the rain dampened her tattered dress. Yet despite the force of nature going against her, the girl ploughed her way through the shadowy alley. Despair had hung over the small country ever since the war. She had never felt more helpless and alone. After a few valiant minutes of walking, her exhaustion finally claimed her. She pressed her back to a moldy alley wall and let herself slip to the floor slowly. And as she closed her eyes she finally accepted the reality that she was going to dissolve into pitiful nothingness; and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The truth tore at her and she foolishly used the last amount of energy she had left to sob to herself.

If only someone, anyone, _anything…._

"Liechtenstein," a voice called out to her, bringing her back to the present. The voice was strong yet tender and she knew immediately that she was safe, warm, and happy.

"You shouldn't sleep here, you might catch a cold," Switzerland advised as he gently took hold of her shoulder and began to make her sit upright. Drowsiness coursed through her body and she really didn't want to move from the wonderful warm spot she had made for herself on the couch.

Her eyes were still drooping as Switzerland successfully propped her up, when a sudden CRASH echoed through the night. The noise finally awoke her, her eyes popping wide, and she felt a violent breeze hit both of them. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she shuddered.

A window had flung open and now thousands of rain droplets coated the floor.

Switzerland shot up and quickly went to shut the window back up. The source of trouble was now gone, but why was her heart still hammering against her thin chest. She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. Why was she so shaken about this?

Then she realized that her brother had turned to leave muttering,

"You should head to your bedroom now, goodnight."

He was out of view after that, turning at the hall. Then she really started to panic. She didn't know what caused this, whether the cold or exhaustion, or maybe the terrible flash back, but she did something unreasonable.

She began to cry. Well, at first the tears just welled up, but then once they started to spill onto her cheeks, she let out choking sobs. The male nation's eyes widened in shock and confusion and turned around to find his little Liechtenstein trying to smother her tears and sobs. He stood for a moment, scared and confused, was he supposed to go comfort her or...

But his dearest companion was in pain, so he left behind his unsure feelings behind and approached the girl with caution. His voice was caught in his throat as he looked at the sad girl. The light of the moon gleamed on her milky skin and made her blond hair look pale golden. She was wearing a very soft looking pastel pink night gown, and it was then that Switzerland spoke up.

"Liechtenstein?"

Her head shot up as she realized that the male had come back. Her huge teal orbs shined with fresh tears. She was taken completely off guard and she stared plainly at her older brother.

"Did- Did my actions erm, upset you?" he asked, wringing his hands.

Liechtenstein's face crumpled delicately as she bowed her head in shame. She had made him _worry_ about _her. _His troubled expression was directly caused because of _her._ She saw her tears stain her lap and her blood began to boil in self- hate. She could never be good enough for her brother! What was she still doing here with him? He didn't deserve to be held back by a pitiful girl.

She felt a hand suddenly on hers, but she quickly snatched it away harshly. This worried Switzerland even more. He had never seen her act like this before. Maybe she _really_ didn't like to be woken up…. (Vash you are so clueless).

"Please tell me what's wrong…Lily, please," he started to beg a bit desperately. Guilt shot through him; he made his little sister cry.

Hearing her name, she spoke with a shaky breath,

"I don't deserve to call you brother anymore… I don't do anything significant to help your country, and I feel completely worthless always having to rely on you."

Anguish drowned his heart. Did these terrible things really plague his sister's thoughts? His chest thumped uncomfortably. Was this heart ache? He bent down on his knees and grasped her fragile smooth hands firmly in his own calloused ones. The girl jumped at the contact and stared. Switzerland felt hot blood flushing fast into his cheeks but he spoke with determination.

"No, don't think of yourself like that. I don't know what brought this on, but you are not useless," he whispered to her, a bit desperate to get his point across. How could she not realize how much she meant to him? He thought the feelings didn't have to be spoken out loud, but he was clearly wrong.

"I've been alone for a long time, but you manage to make me smile," his words seemed to reach her. So he continued.

"You're always helping me with my technology, and you just bring this house to life. I really do need you! W-we need each other…" his voice trailed off as he felt his face start to burn with embarrassment. He would never say things like this to anyone but his precious little sister.

Then he suddenly felt thin arms wrap around his neck causing him to nearly fall over; but he held her close as he caught himself.

"Bruder! I love you so much! I do! I really love you!" Liechtenstein cried into the older nation's neck. Her sudden declarations fried his brain; he could only handle so much… Her hair tickled the side of his face as she burrowed further into his neck. He patted her awkwardly on the back and they stayed like that for quite some time. For a little _too_ long and his legs began to cramp. It was then that he heard cute little even breaths that he only heard when Liechtenstein had fallen asleep. He sighed, but a smile spread across his face. He could hardly handle women of any sort, he just didn't know how to act around them or what to say to them for that matter. But with Liechtenstein, it had always been different. Different as in easy, comfortable, and almost natural. He liked the way she never expected anything from him. In fact she was always contempt with the quiet. He scooped her up in his arms, and led her limp sleeping body up to her bed. He tucked her in and his heart swelled with… love and protection. There he admitted it.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear. But he soon quickly blushed furiously as he saw her little smile. The possibility that she had heard him say that made him dash out without a word.

…..

"Bruder!" Liechtenstein rushed to Switzerland, who was at the door and was about to head outside for some errands. He raised his eyebrows at her. He had avoided contact throughout the morning for her sake. He thought she wanted to be alone. But she seemed unaffected by yesterday's event, which he couldn't help but admire.

"Let me come with you to do the errands, yes?" she asked sweetly, blinking her sparkling doll-like eyes up at him.

"I- I suppose you can accompany me…" he stepped outside.

"Yay!" he heard her squeal and then felt his right arm hugged. He looked down at Liechtenstein clinging to him as he tried to stammer out a question. But she talked over him.

"I'm glad we both share the same feelings! I feel much better now that I know how you feel about me!" she beamed up at him with rosy cheeks. He was confused for second before horrifying realization washed through him. Before he could say anything, Liechtenstein tugged his arm down and tip toed up for a kiss on the cheek. She giggled when she saw his baffled crimson face.

"Let's go!" and the two made their way down the street arm in arm.

They started to pass some houses, when,

"Oh I almost forgot! I love you!" the clinging girl shouted and Switzerland could have passed out from heatstroke.

**Aw. Liech is too precious. I don't see this pair all too romantic, but I do think they get confused feelings sometimes. More Liechtenstein than Switzerland. I don't know, maybe their actions might make others question a bit but… they love each other and that's the most important part, right? Which paring should I do next? My friend is sayin Liechtenstein and Iceland, but idk. **

**But just know, I love over-protective brothers, so watch out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**How about some GermanyxLiech ? First time writing them actually so here we go.**

The Principality of Liechtenstein sat quaintly on a velvet stool in front of a grand mirror, combing a gold brush through her long hair. She hummed slightly as she did so. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and past her torso. She yawned, seemingly tired after a long day. Austria, her caretaker had finally made some free time to teach Liechtenstein how to do various things. It was quite pleasant, since most of the time she was alone with no one else to play with. As she prepared her sheets to get into bed, she smoothed out her night gown and shut her window; she thought of how nice it would be if she could make a new friend and then she drifted off into a dull slumber.

She awoke to a knock on her door. It confused her because she usually woke up quite early. But she said a soft "enter" anyways.

'Liechtenstein, I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but if you could please dress yourself and come downstairs…" Mr. Austria gently explained to her as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. So she did what she was told and obediently slid her way off her bed. After a few minutes she was wide awake and genuinely curious of what was awaiting her.

"Mr. Austria didn't seem mad or worried… so maybe something good happened?" she wondered to herself out loud. Dressed in a pale blue dress and small little shoes with her ever long braids she descended swiftly down the stairs. She observed the room and saw Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, some other old men, and a small figure she couldn't make out behind the people. Austria spotted Liechtenstein approaching and waved her over.

"Liechtenstein, I want you to meet a new addition to my house, Germany," he introduced as he gently urged her nearer. There sitting on the couch was probably the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on. A little boy with cute little shorts and cute little shoes and a cute button up shirt sitting all proper. His large pale blue eyes looked up at her through long blond lashes. His hair fell in such an adorable way. Liechtenstein had to restrain herself from touching the small boy, so she just smiled brightly at him.

"Germany, this is Liechtenstein, she will teach you how to do chores and things like that alright? She is a very nice young girl so I want you to get along with her ok?" The boy meekly nodded his head.

"Germany why don't you give a proper greeting hm?" Ms. Hungary sweetly smiled at him.

He stood up and lifted a small hand towards Liechtenstein and said, "My name is Germany, how do you do?"

It took everything in her might not to implode from the cute that was emitting from this boy. His weeny itty bitty voice was to squeal for.

But she took his hand anyways and responded, "I am Liechtenstein, I hope we get along."

And the pair very much did get along after that point. Germany was a bit of an aloof and reclusive child at first, but after some coaxing, Liechtenstein got to him.

He ended up growing very fond of her actually. He followed her every move throughout the day, too timid to go exploring on his own. He watched her examples and copied them perfectly. She taught him how to bake, a very fun thing he enjoyed. When he got lonely at times, she would comfort him. Now looking back, she comforted him a lot.

Almost everyone fawned over the adorable pair.

"How can something be so cute dammit!" Prussia, Germany's older brother cried out in a frustrated yet lovingly tone. He sat watching the pair playing together in the garden, Liech teaching Germany how to make flowers crowns.

"Prussia if you come sneaking into this property again so help me God I will shove my foot so far up your ass…" Hungary threatened with a vile smile on her face.

One night, thunder had plagued them. Liechten sat in front of her mirror like she always did, combing her hair. However, she stopped as she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Germany, what are you doing here?" she asked as she turned in her seat. He rarely went in her room. She watched as the boy fidgeted with a red face by her door.

"I… I was -…. Iwaswonderingificouldsleepheretonight…" he mumbled so low she almost couldn't hear him. But she got that he wanted to sleep in her room tonight.

"Sure you can Germany, but may I ask why?"

She didn't wait long before she found her answer. Thunder clapped violently, and Germany shook from head to toe.

"Here, help me brush my hair please?" she held the brush out, in an effort to distract him.

It worked and he began to gently brush her. He admired her long locks, saying how soft they were. He ran his fingers through it, which made her feel very sleepy all of a sudden. As she stood up thanking him, she took Germany by his hand and led him to her bed. Another wave of thunder came but her warm smile melted his fear away.

"I … um … I was planning on sleeping on the floor or .." he stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous and red faced.

"Why are you so timid all of a sudden? This much is fine right?" she had to chuckle at him. He was so odd at time, she mused to herself.

Once they were all nice and cozy in the bed, Liechtenstein turned towards him, their faces so close they could count each other's lashes. It should have made Germany flustered, but it didn't anymore. He felt genuinely safe like this, which was a silly thing to say because Liechtenstein was a small girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. But he did feel all warm and safe so the words slipped out so naturally.

"I love you Liech."

"I love you too Germany."

"Can we be friends even longer?"

"Let's just be friends forever, okay?"

"We can do that?"

"Of course we can! Now let's go to sleep ok?"

With a peck to the nose and a warm smile they fell into a deep slumber.

_**Of course as the years flew this could not stay forever. He shot up and soon enough he was the one looking down on her. He grew and grew and yet she stayed the same, stuck in that house. It made her greatly sad watching him change but she still loved him, even if he might still not.**_

**Okay so it sorta ended on a sad note but hey, what can ya do? I just imagine a lot a cute and a lot of fluff with these two tbh. Babies the both of them I swear. Him following her along. He might be like 7 and she might be idk 10 or something. Anyways what other pairing should I do? You should like comment totally (^ - ^)**


End file.
